


Deflect, Block, Attack

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec panics a lot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author has no chill, Top Magnus Bane, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: Alec gets incredibly clumsy around Magnus for some reason and, really, no one can blame him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	Deflect, Block, Attack

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two years since I began writing and posting Malec fics here on AO3, and I am still blown away daily at the support that I receive for these fics. I am so so so thankful to all of you who take the time to read and comment and tweet and give kudos and I adore and every one of you.❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I couldn't decide between writing a fluffy fic to celebrate and a smutty fic, so I decided to go with both. Here's the smutty one, with a heaping helping of "Magnus loves Alec's neck rune" for Jo. 😂
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

"He's staring at you again."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Delude yourself however you want, but he's staring at you again."

Alec gritted his teeth and stared at the screen in front of him, flipping through the Clave's case files on Valentine's previous accomplices.

"He looks like he wants to undress you," Isabelle whispered, standing to one side and glancing across the room.

"With his teeth," Jace added in a hiss from his other side.

"Will both of you just go away?!" Alec demanded, his cheeks heating up.

"Do you _want_ him to undress you with his teeth?" Isabelle asked, grinning.

_More than anything._

"I hate you all," he grumbled, swiping the case files off the screen and setting off across the ops center.

"Watch out for the teeth!" Jace shouted.

"Fuck off!" Alec finally looked up to see where he was going and nearly tripped over his feet - standing at another computer station with Clary as she searched through the Clave's records was Magnus Bane, staring straight at him with a curious tilt to his lips.

He was standing directly in front of Alec. Right in his way. No way around him. Well, he could go around the table, but then that would make it blindingly obvious that Alec was avoiding him.

Fuck.

"Um... excuse me," he muttered, avoiding the warlock's eye as he absently rubbed his fingers against the thick rune on his neck. Magnus took half a step to one side and gestured with one hand.

"Be on your way, Shadowhunter," Magnus murmured. Alec bit the inside of his cheek and carefully inched past between the warlock and the nearby table. He felt Magnus's hand brush against his arm as he stepped by and tripped over the table leg. Magnus's hand solidified on his bicep and he caught Alec right before he sprawled onto the floor. "Easy there."

"I'm food - I mean, I'm fine, I'm good, I'm good," Alec rambled, quickly shaking off the warlock's touch and hurrying out of the ops center. _Fuck fuck fuck._

He'd had a stupidly large crush on the warlock for ages now and every time they crossed paths, Alec seemed to become a giant bumbling moron. His mind helpfully reminded him of the time Alec spilled an entire cup of coffee down the front of his shirt when Magnus had shown up in his office and perched on his desk. Also that time Alec had tripped over a chair and tumbled with it to the ground when the warlock stretched in the ops center. And then that time that Alec had forgotten his entire train of thought when speaking to every Shadowhunter in the New York Institute because he'd spotted Magnus watching him, one long finger tracing over his lips.

The man made him fucking _stupid._

Alec thankfully made it back to his office without further incident and blissfully closed the door before dropping his forehead onto the smooth surface and groaning. One of these days, maybe he wouldn't make a complete ass of himself in front of the warlock. Maybe.

When werewolves fly.

A quiet knock at the door had Alec straightening up with a grumble and reaching for the doorknob. He pulled it open, ready to glare at which of his siblings followed him to continue harassing him.

"Am I interrupting?" Magnus asked, a soft tilt to his lips as he stepped into the room, eyeing Alec carefully as Alec backed away from him.

"No, no. Not - not interrupting. How can I do you - _oh_ , God, no, uh, how can I help - what can I do for you?" Alec was going to throw himself off the roof of the Institute after this conversation.

"I'd rather return to the first question," Magnus teased, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_.

"...what?" Alec was convinced he'd lost consciousness for a minute. Magnus sauntered towards him, smirking when Alec stumbled backwards, tripping against his desk.

"You always seem to be a bit on edge whenever I'm around," Magnus commented, stopping entirely too close for comfort.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec croaked, staring wide-eyed back at him.

"Do I make you nervous, Shadowhunter?" the warlock murmured, leaning a tiny bit closer.

"No," Alec whispered hoarsely, his heart pounding far too quickly.

"Have I done something to offend you then?"

"No!"

"There's something that makes you uncomfortable around me," Magnus commented, his eyes glittering as they stared into Alec's soul. "You're a Shadowhunter, and in four hundred years, I've never met a clumsy Shadowhunter."

"I just - you know, you're very - you're... distracting," Alec finished lamely, pressing himself against his desk, willing himself to pass _through_ the desk just to escape this horrifying scenario. Every nerve in his body was stretched tight, on the verge of snapping at the slightest provocation. Magnus's eyes lit up and he stepped even closer, far too close for Alec's brain to continue working.

"And what exactly is it about me that distracts you?" he asked. Alec stared helplessly back at him, his eyes pathetically focused on the amused curve of the warlock's lips. He'd spent endless hours picturing those lips, imagining what they might feel like against his own lips, against his neck, maybe elsewhere...

Presented with them now, in this enclosed room with no one else around... Alec's restraint disappeared. He pushed himself off his desk and pressed his lips to Magnus's in a hard, awkward kiss lasting barely two seconds before he shoved the warlock away. _Oh god... oh, my_ God _, what did I just do?_ He stumbled and backed up to the wall of his office, his gaze locked on Magnus as he turned to him, wide-eyed.

"We haven't done that before, so that can't be what distracts you, although if you'd like to test that theory further, I'd be happy to help assist," Magnus quipped, running his thumb over his lower lip as he strolled closer. In a sheer panic, Alec yanked out his stele and quickly drew it over the thick deflect run on his neck. Magnus burst out laughing.

"Are you trying to use your deflect rune to block me?!" he demanded, clearly delighted.

"Um... no?" Alec responded, hating how absolutely tiny his voice sounded.

"Isn't that rune typically used to fend off physical attacks or to help fortify buildings?" Magnus teased, still slowly approaching.

"...yes."

"Do you think I'm attacking you?"

"I mean... it's a physical... thing," Alec pointed out weakly. Magnus grinned.

"Darling, trust me. There are so many more ways in which we could be _physical_ ," he murmured, reaching out and brushing the tip of his finger over the length of the rune on the side of Alec's neck. It felt like sparks of electricity rippling down his spine, coursing through his veins and filling every cell of his body. His knees trembled and he pushed himself back against the wall, staying upright through sheer force of will. Magnus smiled again.

"What, um... what ways might those be?" Alec asked, clearing his throat.

"Are you going to shove me away again?"

"...no."

Alec held his breath when Magnus leaned in, ghosting his lips over Alec's jawline and drifting down to his neck. He pressed a soft kiss to the activated deflect rune before nipping at the soft skin, and Alec's knees wobbled. Magnus caught him with a quick arm around his waist and chuckled against his neck. "You seem to enjoy that," he suggested.

"Do that again," Alec begged, his hand tight on the warlock's arm. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's waist and dragged his tongue along the length of the thick rune. A stuttered sigh slipped past Alec's lips as Magnus mouthed along his neck, and he dug his fingers into Magnus's arms. What the fuck was he doing, what was he _doing_ , letting a Downworlder go to town on his neck in his office when anyone at all could walk in?

No. Scratch that. He shouldn't be doing this with a Downworlder at all. Shadowhunters didn't do... _this_ with Downworlders. Well, Shadowhunters other than his sister anyway.

On that topic, if his sister could do this with Downworlders, why couldn't he? She wasn't special or exempt or anything. He could totally do this with Downworlders. Or, at least, one specific Downworlder.

Why was he thinking about his sister's sexual exploits when the hottest Downworlder ever to exist was biting and licking and kissing his neck like _that_? _Focus, you dumb fuck._

"Wait, wait, wait," Alec panted out, suddenly aware that he'd been rolling his hips against Magnus's, low whimpers gathering in his throat.

"Wait?" Magnus repeated, gently sinking his teeth over Alec's jumping pulse. Alec gasped and slid his fingers into the warlock's hair to yank him off his neck.

"Wait," Alec said again, his resolve wavering when he saw Magnus's lips. "Uh... wait, no, I can't... not here. Someone... my office. People walk in."

"Do you want me to lock the door?" Magnus asked, but Alec wasn't listening, his eyes staring directly at the warlock's lips. He swallowed thickly. Magnus's lips curled into a smirk. "Alec... Alexander. _Alec._ " He blinked and quickly met Magnus's eyes. "If I kiss you, are you going to shove me away again?"

"No, no. No shoving," Alec mumbled. The hand tangled in Magnus's hair fell to his back as the warlock reached up, his palm gently cupping Alec's jaw. Alec sucked in a sharp breath when Magnus leaned in, brushing his lips over Alec's in a barely-there kiss. Alec couldn't help his tiny, unintelligible protest when Magnus began to pull away. He felt Magnus smile and lean back in, his lips soft and warm and somehow entirely perfect.

So of course, Alec froze.

"I've, um... I've never..." he mumbled, his voice trailing off. _Fuck it._ He used his grip on Magnus's arm to yank him back in, catching his mouth, hard and biting and messy and unpracticed, but holy _shit_ , does he want to keep practicing. Magnus pressed against him and suddenly he was coaxing his lips open. At the first brush of his tongue against Alec's, Alec was utterly convinced that kissing Magnus was a spiritual experience. Magnus tilted Alec's face to deepen the kiss, his thumb brushing over the corner of Alec's jaw, and Alec's knees went weak. Only the wall behind him and the warlock's arm around his waist kept him upright.

" _Wait_ ," Alec interrupted, pulling himself out of the kiss with a strength he didn't know he possessed.

"Again?" Magnus asked impatiently, ducking his head and kissing Alec's run rune.

" _Fuck_ \- wait, yes, wait - we, I can't, not here," Alec protested, tugging Magnus into another breathless kiss.

"Then where?"

"Anywhere but here."

An instant later, they were stumbling through a Portal into Magnus's loft and tripping onto the sofa in the living room. Alec landed on his back with Magnus sprawled on top of him and he realized that this was potentially the best place in the universe to be. He was fully aware that he was shirking about 69 different responsibilities back at the Institute, but after doing nothing but follow the rules for his entire life, he was going to take this one opportunity to do whatever he wanted.

"Is this better?" Magnus murmured, settling between Alec's legs, and wasn't _that a delightful new sensation._

" _Oh_ , fuck, this is - it's better, it's definitely better," Alec gasped, pulling Magnus back into another kiss. His mind was spinning with how much better this was. Why had he waited so long to do this? He'd spent so much time running away from Magnus and they could have been kissing like _this_ the whole time?! What a fucking waste.

"I have to admit, I've imagined this a thousand times," Magnus confessed as Alec's fingers fumbled over the buttons on his shirt. Alec pulled back and stared up at him.

"You have?"

"Alexander, I've flirted with you shamelessly every single time we cross paths. _Shamelessly_ ," Magnus repeated, sitting back and tossing his jacket and shirt to the rug.

"I figured you flirted with everyone," Alec said stupidly. Magnus grabbed at the front of Alec's shirt and yanked him up, tugging at the shirt until he managed to pull it over Alec's head. Alec fell back against the couch, staring up at the warlock.

"I mean, I do, but nowhere near as much as I have with you." He spread his hands wide over Alec's skin, pushing his fingers through the coarse hair scattered across his chest. "What do you want, Shadowhunter?"

Alec just _knew_ Magnus could feel his heart doubling in time beneath his palm. This was the question that Alec knew was coming and one that he wanted to avoid at all costs. There was no going back.

"You," he breathed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, propped up on one hand, and reached for Magnus, tugging him close.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Magnus asked between lingering kisses. Alec slid his fingers into Magnus's hair.

"Whatever you'll give me," Alec admitted, tightening his grip on Magnus's hair to tilt his head back, pressing his lips to the long line of the warlock's throat. He felt Magnus's groan against his lips and shivered.

"Then come with me, Lightwood. We're going to need more room than this poor couch can give us."

Alec watched him, wide-eyed, as Magnus slid off the couch and held a hand out to him. Alec quickly scrambled after him, clutching at the warlock's hand, brushing away the faint thought that he might be in slightly over his head.

* * *

He was in _stunningly_ over his head, he spared half a brain cell to recognize as Magnus pressed into him with a third finger. His legs were spread wide over Magnus's thighs and he threw one hand behind him against the headboard of the bed in a desperate attempt to bear down on the fingers stretching inside him. A light sheen of sweat covered Alec's skin and he groaned when Magnus bent down to press a kiss to the jut of his hip bone.

"Can you just - _fuck_ \- come on!" Alec whined, rolling his hips.

"You're awfully greedy for someone who's never done this before," Magnus pointed out with a devious grin in the moment before he crooked his fingers. He brushed against something inside Alec that sent electricity streaking through Alec's veins.

"I've been... imagining this and terrified of - of this since the moment I met you," Alec gasped out.

"Terrified? Why have you been terrified, darling?" Magnus murmured, pulling his fingers out of Alec's hole until they caught on his rim.

Alec laughed breathlessly. "Because Shadowhunters aren't supposed to want Downworlders, especially when the Shadowhunter and the Downworlder are both men, but I just..." He dug his head back against the pillow to avoid Magnus's intense gaze. "You're just _so_ fucking annoying because I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when you weren't around. It was terrifying how much I just fucking _wanted_ you."

In an instant, Magnus had leaned over him and crushed their mouths together in a desperate, frantic kiss, sliding his fingers deep into Alec's hole. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's shoulders, clutching at him as he writhed beneath him. "You have no fucking idea what you do to me," Magnus muttered.

He carefully slipped his fingers from Alec's body, one by one. Alec grabbed at the warlock's arms to keep him grounded, every ounce of air disappearing from his lungs as Magnus carefully positioned himself against Alec's hole. The entire world disappeared when Magnus pressed inside, the slow, slick slide of his cock making Alec tremble and shake. Magnus ducked his head pressing a hot kiss to the underside of Alec's jaw. "Breathe, Shadowhunter."

Alec gasped, finally able to fill his lungs as Magnus stilled deep in his body, sweeping his hands over Alec's chest and down his arms. He felt like he was being torn in half, and he struggled to figure out how he could put himself back together again. "You can't... fuck, just don't -"

"I'm not moving, I promise," Magnus said, his voice strained as he pressed his face into Alec's neck.

Alec shifted against the sheets and shivered when his muscles squeezed around the thick cock deep inside him. His mind swam and his fingers dug into Magnus's arms. "I can't -"

"You can, my darling, you can, you're doing so well," Magnus whispered fervently, gently scraping his teeth over Alec's deflect rune. Alec moaned, his fingers slipping into the warlock's hair.

"You seem to have some kind of attachment to that," Alec murmured, stretching his neck. Magnus hummed against his skin and bit down on the mark. " _Fuck._ "

"Only because I fucking _love_ your reaction when I do that," Magnus teased. Alec tugged on his hair and pulled him up into a messy kiss.

"Just... shut up," he mumbled frantically. Magnus nipped at his lower lip, his hips rocking into Alec. " _Oh._ Do that... do that again."

Alec's eyes rolled back at the first long drag of Magnus's cock against his rim. This was everything, everything he'd been waiting for in his life, every sensation he'd been missing as long as he could remember. He felt _alive_ with Magnus, the world suddenly colored in neons, every touch amplified by ten.

He tightened his fingers in Magnus's hair, pulling him away from Alec's neck and into a breathless kiss, almost desperate to feel Magnus's mouth moving against his. Alec moaned loudly against Magnus's lips when his tongue slid deep into Alec's mouth. Alec was entirely surrounded, filled by the warlock and he knew without a doubt that _this_ was how he wanted to spend every second of his life.

Being fucked stupid by the most gorgeous Downworlder ever to exist in any dimension.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he muttered, rolling his hips down onto the cock steadily pressing back inside of him. "But I want you to fuck me."

"What do you think we've been doing thus far, Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked teasingly, his hips settling against Alec's ass.

"No, come on, just like... I want you to _fuck_ me," Alec repeated in a huff. "Hard."

"Hard, hmm? You want to feel it later?" Magnus murmured, ducking his head to nip at Alec's jaw. "You want me to fuck you so hard, you can't walk straight?"

"Yes," Alec whimpered pathetically, every bone in his body suddenly turning to liquid.

Well. Maybe not _every_ bone.

"I've got you, my darling. I'm going to make you feel so good," Magnus promised, biting down on Alec's rune as he thrust quickly into Alec's body. He pulled back and propped himself up on his knees, wrapping his hands around Alec's hips and finally, _finally_ fucking Alec the way he wanted, hard and fast and frantic. Alec sucked in a sharp breath at the combination and he clutched at the warlock's arms, barely able to keep his wits together to curl his fingers around Magnus's wrists.

Time and space ceased to exist. Alec's mind had turned to mush and he was distantly aware of high, breathless moans filling the room, realizing far too late that those moans were his. Magnus was fucking him hard and deep, and Alec felt like he was splintering into pieces in all the best ways, never again to be put together as he was before. However he gathered all of those pieces together after this day, he would be better and stronger and more sure of who he was and who he wanted to be.

And well-fucked. He'd also be _outrageously_ well-fucked.

Magnus released his hip and wrapped a hand around Alec's dick, jerking him off with quick, firm strokes. Almost instantly, Alec was _there_ , his back arching off the bed as he shouted, his cock spurting over Magnus's fingers. His vision nearly whited out and he could have sworn that his soul left his body for a moment. His blood buzzed in his veins and he felt, at the edges of his awareness, Magnus bow over him, his hips hitching deeper into Alec as he came. Magnus dropped onto him with a gasp and Alec slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his reactions still running about ten seconds late, sighing when Magnus tucked his face into the curve of his neck.

"I really do like this rune," Magnus murmured just before he gently bit it again, sending shivers down Alec's spine.

"You asshole," Alec muttered, scratching his nails down Magnus's back. He flushed when Magnus chuckled against his skin, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his jaw before pulling away. "What, wait - where -?"

"I'm not going to stay inside you when this was your first time," Magnus told him pointedly. "I selfishly want you to be able to feel my cock inside you for days, but you do still need to be able to walk after this."

"I don't need to walk," Alec grumbled, stifling a gasp when Magnus slowly withdrew from his body.

"You _do_ need to walk, darling. Plus I really don't want to hear any kind of comments from your siblings about you temporarily becoming an invalid in the middle of the day," Magnus commented with a grin, waving a hand over the both of them to clean them up in the blink of an eye. "Although the state of your neck might raise a fair few questions."

Alec frowned. "What the fuck did you do to my neck?" he demanded.

Magnus smirked and leaned in to catch Alec's mouth in a lingering kiss. "Let's just say that your deflect rune doesn't block _this_ type of physical attack," he teased, nipping at Alec's lips.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
